


Amor y Rabia

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque siempre supo que él la quería...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor y Rabia

Con el paso de los años Lily se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que los niños no saben pero intuyen. Tal vez fuese por bruja, por intuición femenina, o porque Severus nunca supo bien cómo expresar sus sentimientos y con ella los terminaba expresando todos...

Pero sabia que desde hacía años Severus estaba enamorado de ella. Aun tenía la esperanza de que no, que no fuese eso y que en realidad incluso a ella se le hubiera contagiado un poco de la soberbia sobrante —que era mucha— de James.

Sin embargo en el fondo, sabia que era eso. Cuando se sentaban juntos bajo los árboles y él la miraba. Los ojos, la nariz, el pelo, los labios, las manos, el cuerpo... Sabia que seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluido el más estúpido como apartarse el cabello rojo por cara, culpa del viento.

A veces creía que estaba siendo egoísta y que debía hacer algo. Acercarse a él, abrazarle en una despedida, intentar mirarle como él lo hacia con ella. Hacer algún tipo de prueba para descubrir sus sentimientos —que a lo mejor no eran los que ella pensaba y llevaba años equivocada—. Porque sabia que lo quería, lo quería mucho —aunque cada vez le costaba más por culpa de esas compañías tan "puras"...—, pero ella solo atisbaba a encontrar amistad por mucho que se empeñase en buscar.

Llego incluso a intentar encontrarse una sustituta. Las Slytherin descartadas desde el principio, por ser todas una panda de idiotas... Probó con alguna Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Con las Gryffindor imposible, al parecer, quitando ella y cuatro más, el león nunca se juntaba con la serpiente. Pero las pocas chicas que encontró que estuvieran dispuestas a darle una oportunidad —más por amistad hacia ella, como descubrió después—, no fueron del agrado de su amigo.

No se lo dijo, pero ella no era tonta. Que las chicas fueran de padres muggles o mestizas había influido. "Pero si tu eres mestizo también idiota..." Y ella era hija de muggles. Pero convenientemente Severus siempre lo olvidaba.

Hasta ese día en el que la rabia y la vergüenza se lo recordaron delante de todo Hogwarts.

Ese día en el que sí, Lily descubrió que le quería y que, a pesar de ser amistad, también dolía demasiado. Cada sílaba, cada letra de "sangre sucia" se grabó en su mente como una puñalada.

Ese día en el que su propia rabia también decidió por ella. Decidió ser egoísta, ignorar los sentimientos que sabia que su amigo tenía e ignorar a partir de ese momento las miradas de suplica y aun más cargadas de amor que le seguía dedicando Severus.

Y cuando por fin pudo olvidar su rabia ya estaba envuelta en una luz verde. Ya era tarde...


End file.
